


Lazy Anniversary

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal Guard 01 and 02 have different opinions on what's important during an anniversary. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Anniversary

Planning anniversary dates was hard.

At least that was currently the disposition of the rabbit-like creature simply known as Royal Guard 01. He was sitting behind his laptop and had spent all morning and most of the afternoon, as well as the last few weeks, thinking on this rather sensitive topic. Yet no matter how much he looked over his options, he didn’t get any further.

He and his dragon boyfriend Royal Guard 02 had been dating for a year now and still going strong. They had moved to the surface since then and now lived together in a modest, but nice apartment in a small city. It had been his boyfriend’s idea to move in together and while he had kept a straight face when he agreed to it, he had done a little victory dance the moment he was alone. At least, he thought he was, until he noticed 02 standing in the doorway, not knowing whether to laugh or just stare flabbergasted. 

Still, just because they were now living under the same roof didn’t mean romance was dead. Their first anniversary was coming up soon and 01 wanted to celebrate it in a grand way. For weeks now, he had gone about the city looking at all the options and while he had been confident about picking the right one back then, he was now at a loss. 

He had initially thought of taking him to an amusement park. Still, it was the height of summer and he realized long lines to get into a rollercoaster were hardly romantic. He also considered the local zoo until he remembered that they tended to close relatively early and would not allow them much time. Most museums just happened to have the most boring exhibits on display; it was hardly exciting to see the evolution of fruit flies or the paper towel collection of famous painters. 

When this didn’t work out, he tried to check out the movies currently playing in cinemas. The offering, however, were disappointing meager. Their options were a teen-monster romance, a B-movie shoot ‘em up, a chick flick, a war drama and one of those obnoxious human superhero movies that just didn’t go away. While the inclusion of a monster might have made the first movie appealing, he immediately abandoned his plans once he saw the trailer, vowing to never expose his lover to that level of cinematic cruelty.

His next stop had been restaurants, but he didn’t have much luck there either. He didn’t want to take 02 to some hole in the wall place, but many of the fancy restaurants required reservations well in advance. Then, there were a couple of foods that he knew his boyfriend didn’t quite enjoy, so those were off the table as well. 

As such, he had spent the rest of the day calling all the different remaining restaurants, hoping that perhaps someone else had canceled and they could perhaps squeeze them in. After all, he couldn’t be the only one whose life didn’t always go according to plan…

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be on a mission to prove him wrong. Every restaurant he called again confirmed that they were full. Some were nice enough to refer him to other places, but whatever hope he felt was then quickly squashed when those told him they didn’t have any available seats either. Next thing he knew, he’d wasted most of his day with fruitless calls and as the hour of their anniversary drew near, he was starting to panic.

What should he do? His options were practically down to zero. What if he couldn’t find anything for them to do on their anniversary at all? 

He could only imagine how disappointed 02 would be. He no doubt would have liked spending some special time together to celebrate the fact they were an official couple for a year now. That’s what all couples with an ounce of appreciation for each other did. And yet, he was in the process of failing that spectacularly. 

01 sighed. That hadn’t been the only time he’d been an utter failure when it came to this relationship. He seemed to have a talent for screwing things up, especially when it came to the one he loved most.

He and 02 had worked together for five years and he pretty much had a crush on him from the start, but never the nerve to own up to it. He would always laugh it off, even make some minor jokes at his friend’s expense when someone brought it up. Anything to make those awkward moments in the palace’s changing room less obvious. 

It was only later, after a little human child of all people encouraged him to confess his feelings, that he finally understood this had only made matters worse. 02 had simply assumed he didn’t have any feelings for him beyond friendship. Worse, he pretty much figured he didn’t even swing that way. The idea that he had systematically been killing his own chance at a relationship was a bitter pill to swallow, even if it had been averted in the end.

From that point on, he had done his best not to mess up again. He wanted his new boyfriend to know that he loved him and that he appreciated having him in his life. That meant doing something special for him every now and then, especially at important dates in their relationship. An anniversary was one of them and now, he had blown it.

Honestly, 01 wouldn’t blame 02 if he wanted to break up with him. It was just what he deserved for being so terrible at basic relationship protocol. He was the best-looking guy he had ever known; no doubt he’d have men lining up the block once he was single again. Men who would probably do a lot better than him…

He groaned, burying his face in his arms. Why did he always have to mess things up? He wanted so badly for 02 to be happy. He couldn’t bear the idea of things going back to the way they were, yet he always felt like he fell short at moments where it mattered. That thought nearly caused him to smash his head against the desk.

He was the worst boyfriend ever… 

“Hey sexy, what are you doing?”

01 jumped when he suddenly felt his boyfriend’s arms around his waist and a kiss in his neck. 02 reached over and checked his computer, ignoring his frantic attempts to push him away. Still, dragon beat rabbit like scissors beat paper and 02 was soon staring at the screen with interest.

“Oh, you were planning to eat out tonight? You’re a bit late then. Reservation lists for these places are huge.”

By now, 01 could feel sweat pouring down his face. It was only a matter of time before 02 would figure out what he was trying to do. He felt terrible about giving his boyfriend false hope, but at the same time, he didn’t want to lie to him either. Right now, he felt between a rock and a hard place and even those grueling patrols in Hotland started to sound appealing about now.

Still, after a tense second, he decided to simply be honest. That seemed like the most decent thing to do. Even if 02 was going to be mad at him, there was a small chance that they could work it out. And sincerity was the one thing he had going for him at least.

“Y-yeah, I was, like, trying to arrange something. You know, for our anniversary today… It…didn’t work out…”

His boyfriend looked over at him silently. 01 couldn’t even move as he did, terrified of what would happen. He then gave him a look that said it all. 

“You didn’t plan ahead, didn’t you?”

That one sentence, spoken with a small chuckle, was what broke him. His stomach turned and he could feel cold shivers jerk through his body. Before he even realized it, the words started spilling from his mouth and he couldn’t stop them.

“I know, and I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I wanted to do something special because I care and I ended up failing! I don’t want to be a disappointment to you and I feel like I can’t even do that! I’m so sorry…”

He could feel his heart drop as he continued to ramble. The longer 02 remained quiet, the more he felt compelled to talk and the worse he felt. He feared this was going downhill fast and he had to try with all his might not to simply run off and go somewhere to be miserable alone.

Suddenly, his word stream was cut off by a kiss. That simple gesture jerked him out of his blurred state of mind. He stilled and looked at his boyfriend, only to found that he was laughing.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, dude?”

This time, 01 didn’t have anything to say. How could he? All he was capable of right now is staring at his lover. Why wasn’t he mad at him? He should be. After all, he had just done the dumbest thing in the world.

Yet 02 didn’t seem upset at all. He took his face him his hands, pressing his forehand against his. He smiled and 01 could tell it was genuine.

“Look, I appreciate that you wanted to do something for our anniversary and made an effort. But we can always do something special another time and it won’t be any less meaningful. Besides, that’s not the point. I don’t really need to go anywhere per se. I just want to spend time with you.”

Hearing those words, 01 wasn’t sure what to feel first. Shock? Surprise? Relief? He wasn’t sure. He simply couldn’t believe that what he believed was a crisis had been so easily averted and that, perhaps he had seen a crisis where there wasn’t even one to begin with. 

Yet the feeling that eventually won out was just how stupid he had been. 02 loved him. He just made as much clear. He loved him and simply wanted to be loved back. An outing every now and then was great, of course, but it had never been the most important thing. Even at the most important dates of their relationship, what his boyfriend truly wanted was his company. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

Still reeling from that not-so-remarkable revelation, he noticed how his lover moved to the window to shut the curtains. He could see him make a distasteful face at the rainy night sky outside. He quickly pulled the drapes closed and then turned to him grinning.

“It’s going to be lousy weather outside anyway. So, how about I order us a pizza, you find us something to watch on Nixflecs and we’ll just lazy the rest of the day away together? Besides, we can do things here that aren’t exactly possible in public places. How does that sound?”

Finally, 01 got his brain jogging again. He nodded happily as he picked up the computer and rushed over to the couch. As 02 made his way over to the phone to get them delicious delivery dinner, he started scouring the site for something that would provide them with a fun-filled evening. Not that they wouldn’t have one anyway.

Inwardly though, he felt a joy he couldn’t describe. Everything was well between him and his boyfriend. They were still in love and willing to put up with each other’s flaws. That meant a great deal to him and if anything, it made him happy to be here.

Of course, he was going to make it up to 02. He was still planning to take him somewhere and he was definitely going to do his best not to miss out next year. Still, he wasn’t going to navigate this relationship anymore on fear of failure. It did neither of them good. Instead, he was going to base it on caring for his lover in small ways too, where it really mattered. This evening, he figured, was as great a place to start as any.


End file.
